Painted Sky
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Living, Loving, Breathing, Together." Bella and Edward are now not just best friends, but dealing with a relationship of a different kind. Julliard is just around the corner for Edward. Bella's feeling a little lost, trying to find herself.
1. Author's Note

_Never think you are worth nothing. Never cry late at night for not being pretty enough. And never tell yourself you'll never be good enough, because to someone out there, you're everything. And somebody else probably thinks the world of you. You may not know who they are, but they do exist._

_I want someone to fall in love with the way I laugh and the way I smile. I want someone to listen to the ramblings of my inner child. Someone who touches my face and brushes the hair from my eyes. I want someone who loves me or at least holds me like they do._

**HEY GUYS! I've decided to do a sequel! Yup, that's right. A sequel to Living, Loving, Breathing Together. It's going to be about Edward and Bella's life and how they deal with Edward going to Julliard, and wherever Bella ends up going. I REALLY hope you guys like it. It might take me a while to get it going, so please be patient with me!  
I also hope you like those quotes up there, I just thought they were really nice. They don't necessarily relate to the story, I just thought I would share them with you guys!**

**THANK YOU.**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 1 Pictures

Hey wonderful readers! Here's the first chapter!

Much lovee yo.

xoxo 

EDWARD POV

I watched Bella's hair fall into her eyes as she leaned over one of the cardboard boxes piled in my room, and write my name in capital letters. She drew a small heart beside it, and then sighed, looking up. She smiled at me. We were packing my things for Julliard, which I was leaving for in two days. Bella hadn't decided where she was going to school yet, so she was staying in Forks for the time being. Graduation had passed in a whirlwind of gowns, speeches, hugs, and tears, and it hadn't really sunk in yet that high school was over. No one was really surprised that Bella and I were technically dating, just a little more interested than usual. But to them, there was nothing particularly different except for us holding hands and kissing.  
"I don't want you to goooo." She whined playfully, crawling across the bed and snuggling into my side.  
"I don't want to leave you either.." I whispered.  
"You'll come home for Christmas, right?" She asked, looking up at me with her gorgeous eyes.  
"Of course. And call every night." I assured her, and she sighed again. Just then, Alice stormed past in the hallway.  
"Mo-omm, have you seen my new mascara? It's not in my drawer!" She called in an annoyed voice, her footsteps fading. We both chuckled.  
"Alice is going to have to stand in as my best friend." She teased. I rolled my eyes. "Just kidding."  
"Well I just hope she doesn't try to stand in as your boyfriend." I chuckled. She laughed too, and stood up with a bounce, giving me her hand, and pulling me up. We were still best friends first and foremost, and lovers came after that. If anything ever happened to our new found status as boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing would stop us from being best friends. We were still six years old at heart. This point was proved as Bella suddenly bolted for the door and tried to beat me down the stairs. I jumped into action and tried to push in front of her, dashing as fast as I could. But she jumped the last few steps, and raised her hands in the air.  
"HAH." She yelled, a satisfied smirk on her face.  
"Oh stop." I said, going towards the front door.  
"Don't mope Edward, I won fair and square." She said, skipping up behind me. It was summer in Forks, not blistering hot but warm enough so that we could be dressed in shorts and t-shirts.  
In a way, I was a little scared to leave Forks. Of course, I had left it before, but not like this. I was leaving my house, my room, my best friend, my other friends, my school, and the town that I had grown up in my whole life. I was starting something new in a whole new place, beginning a whole new chapter of my life. It was like the feeling when your going down a steep hill on a roller-coaster, a little bit exciting and really scary. Three days could go by fast, and that was another one of my fears. That I wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye to everyone. Jasper and I were the only ones going off to college at the moment. Emmett, who had graduated almost two years ago now, still hadn't decided on what he was going to do, and was getting rather restless. Rosalie, and Bella were still deciding where they wanted to go and when. Jazz had left for the University of South California a week earlier, and now it was my turn. I had to say goodbye.  
I returned myself to the present moment and drove to the grocery store with Bella babbling away in the passenger seat. She was telling a story about some cat in the news that had jumped off a ten story building and survived without a scratch. I was listening of course, I was always listening to Bella, but at the same time, my mind was somewhere else, fretting over last minute details. I realized that she had stopped talking, and looked down at her. She smiled.  
"It's going to be okay, you know." She said, touching my cheek.  
"I know. It's just going to be so hard to leave here." I said, looking out the window at the passing houses and shops.  
"Forks won't be the same without it's musical prodigy." She chuckled, squeezing my hand.  
"Stop that, I'm no where near a prodigy." I said, and she snorted as in disbelief. We reached the store and parked the car, before hopping out and grabbing a shopping cart. We were doing some shopping for my mother, who claimed she needed groceries immediately for the dinner she was making. We strolled leisurely through the aisles, Bella perched happily on the edge of the cart, and loaded the things from our list into it.

BELLA POV

I hopped off the edge of the cart and went around to where Edward was pushing it. I wrapped my arms around his middle from the back, and rested my head on his back. We walked clumsily and awkwardly like that down the rest of the aisles, enjoying each others warmth, before coming to the cashier. We payed quickly and dropped the groceries of at Edward's house, so that Esme could use them, before heading back to my place. Edward wanted to sort through my dad's photo albums, and pick some photos of us to take to Julliard. My dad had always been the camera freak, and so he had about 5 albums of the Masens, Hales and Swans through the years. I skipped through the door and headed in the direction of the living room, pulling Edward by the hand, and got down on my knees to reach underneath the coffee table, where my dad kept the albums. I hauled them out and set them down on the couch beside Edward, a small cloud of dust coming off them as they hit the cushions. I settled myself on the other side of Edward, snuggled into his side, as he picked up the first album. It was entitled "Us #1", and had a cover of faded flowers. We cracked it open, and were immediately laughing. The first picture was one of Emmett as a toddler, with his finger stuck up his nose. Our laughter subsided and we looked at the other pictures. There were some of Rosalie, the angelic looking baby with perfect bleach blond ringlets and big blue eyes. There were some of Alice, her dark hair and dark eyes staring at us from the pages. There were lots of Emmett, Jasper and Edward on their little league baseball team, and I pocketed the one of Edward smiling toothily at the camera. And then there was us. Babied dressed up in colorful pajamas, our fat little faces unhappy about something. Then we were toddlers, celebrating birthdays and sleeping on the floor. Edward added one of me smiling so hard my eyes were closed tightly and all my teeth were showing to his pile of keepers. We went through all the albums one by one, smiling at each page. There was one of all of us on Halloween when Edward and I were about 5. I was dressed as a princess, and so was Alice. Rosalie was a fairy, Jasper was a cowboy, Rosalie was a rock star, and Edward was a lion. As we went through the albums, we gradually got older. There was one of me and Edward on a camping trip when we were thirteen, smiling at the camera while walking on a pebbly beach. Too many to even list. And then there came the last album, which my dad had labelled "The Kids Graduation." We opened it and smiled. The first page was a large shot of me, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice with our arms around each other. Edward, me, Rose and Jazz were all wearing deep blue graduation robes, but since Alice still had one more year to go, she was dressed in a pretty evening dress. Emmett was dressed in a clean tux, having graduated almost two years ago now. We were all smiling brightly, looking happy.  
"The best years of our life..." I murmured, stroking the glossy plastic over the photo.  
"So far." Edward corrected me, his eyes also fixed on the page. We turned the page reluctantly and laughed and smiled some more. There were ones of us up on stage receiving our diplomas, chatting with other friends, and throwing our hats up in celebration. There was one of me, Rose, and Angela with red noses and teary eyes, smiles still on our faces. The was one of Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Mike and Tyler with their arms over each other, making funny faces. And the last one in the album was one of me and Edward. Edward had his arm around my shoulder tightly and I had mine around his waist. He was smiling into the camera's lens, his transfixing eyes mesmerizing me for a moment. I was looking up at him instead of at the camera, a smile on my face as well.  
"I like this one." Edward whispered.  
"Me too." I agreed. He slid it gently out of it's plastic case and placed it on top of his pile of photos.

My dad arrived home fairly soon, and found us on the couch, looking at the photos for a second time.  
"Letter for you, Bells." He said tossing me an envelope. I removed my arm from around Edward so that I could tear it open and read it. I unfolded the paper inside, and my eyes began moving down the page.  
_  
Dear Bella,  
I know we left each other on less than friendly terms, and I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for that.  
I feel terrible. But I'm writing this letter for a different reason. Phil and I are moving to Florida, and we own a  
small apartment in a brand new building. We originally bought it for real estate reasons, but since we are leaving,  
I can think of better uses to put it too. I remembered that Edward was going to Julliard this fall, and an idea hit me.  
Why should he have to stay in those crappy dorm rooms when he could have his own apartment? It's only a couple  
blocks away from the school, and would be so much more private and convenient. Since I already own it, there's no  
need to pay rent, so he can focus entirely on school instead of getting a job. I have no problem paying for the heating  
and electrical bills, in fact, it would be my pleasure. Please let him read this letter, and tell him he has absolutely  
nothing to worry about. It's already fully furnished, it just needs a few personal touches, but I think he'll find  
it quite nice. It has an excellent view. I have enclosed a key (and a spare if he ever needs one), and a card on  
which he can find the address and room number. Everything he needs to know is on there.  
Please know that I really really want to do this, so please don't refuse me. It makes me happy to help you guys out  
as you start your new lives, and I just want him to feel secure and have things organized for when he arrives. I am proud  
of him and proud of you. You are the best, smartest daughter anyone could ever ask for, and I which I had been there to  
watch you grow up to be the wonderful young lady you are now.  
Much love,  
-Mom._

Edward, who had been reading over my shoulder, looked down at me in shock.  
"Wow..." He whispered. I looked at the letter once more, pushed away the bad feelings about my relationship with my mother, and decided to be happy for Edward.  
"Sheesh you haven't even left yet and you already have your own apartment..." I teased, poking him in the side. He tipped the envelope and made the keys fall into his hands. He twirled them around for a bit, silver and new, before pocketing them.  
"That was really nice..." He said, still stunned.  
"You okay?" I asked him.  
"Just taking it all in." He answered, smiling.

**Reviews?**

**THANKS! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 New things, Old friends

Sorry for the hold up Been pretty busy with school and stuff. Hope you guys like it! I'm working on the next chapter atm! Will be updating soon.

Xoxo

ESME POV

I passed by Edward's bedroom, carrying a basket of clean laundry, and almost gasped. Boxes of stuff were everywhere, 1labeled and ready to go, each with his name written on them. The room was unusually tidy, what wasn't going to New York was respectfully in its place. I set down the basket I was carrying and stood in the doorframe, putting a hand to my chest. It was all so overwhelming. My little boy was going to college, in just two days now. I moved into the middle of the room and just stood there, remembering it as a tiny baby's nursery. I heard Edward come in the front door, and smiled as I looked out his window and saw Bella honk and drive away. He walked into the room, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey mom." He greeted me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I was struck again my how much he had grown. He was taller than me by a long shot, and his arms were more muscular than his father's had been in years. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw my watery eyes.

"You're just so grown up. I mean it seems like yesterday you were a year old." I sniffed. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.

"I'm going to miss you, mom." He said.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." I said, patting him on the cheek, and then picking up the laundry basket again. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me do it." He smiled, taking it from me and walking it down the stairs.

EDWARD POV

I woke up and rolled over in my bed, bringing my quilts with me. I didn't want to get up yet. I didn't want this to be my last full day at my house, my last morning in my own bed. I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. But I failed miserably as a familiar voice floated into my room, followed by the very faintest smell of strawberry shampoo and freesia perfume.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." Bella said, her voice sounding too loud in the morning sleepiness.

"Oh no! It's you again. Who let you in?" I faked being annoyed at her presence. She frowned and threw open the blinds. I groaned. She moved over to stand in front of me, her hands on her hips. She was dressed in plain cotton t-shirt and tattered jean cut-offs. Her brown hair was gathered into a messy ponytail, and I smiled at her before pouting again. I was looking down at her faded yellow canvas slip-ons; a couple of those friendship bracelets girls loved to make tied around her ankle.

"Come on, college boy." She chuckled as I threw an arm over my eyes and pretended to snore.

"No." I protested stubbornly. She tried unsuccessfully to tug on my ankles, and yank my arm. I sighed and caught her around the waist as she was doing this, pulling her down onto the bed with me.

"Damn, now I'm going to be stuck here. Your bed is so comfy." She said, relaxing into my arms.

"Mmm." I agreed, closing my eyes again. We lay like that for just a minute before Bella decided she wasn't going to succumb to that. She hopped up again and tugged the blankets off of me. I yelped and sat up straight, grumbling as she laughed. She threw me a shirt and I changed out of my pajama bottoms into jean shorts. I stretched my arms above my head, yawning. "Why am I up again?" I asked her.

"The world waits for no one." She giggled.

"Just tell me." I said.

"Fine. Look what I have..." She said teasingly, flashing a shiny credit card in my face. "It's your dad's. We're going shopping for your new apartment." She beamed. I shook my head while laughing. "I told your parents about the letter and they immediately threw their money at me, literally." She explained. "They say they want you to be comfortable." I rolled my eyes. She smiled at that, and moved closer, standing on her tiptoes. She kissed me smoothly on the lips.

"Mmm. Good morning." I chuckled.

"Well now that I've found a way of waking you up, let's go." She giggled.

BELLA POV

Edward looked so cute when he was sleeping. He always used the whole bed, splayed out like a starfish, with limbs going in every direction. His face was always squished up against a pillow or his arm, and he never snored. I stopped in the doorway and admired his muscular back, which was bare because of the summer warmth, before walking into the room.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." I said in a singsong voice.

"Oh no! It's you again. Who let you in?" He said, his voice crackly and sleepy. I threw open the blinds in revenge for his greeting. He groaned loudly. I then moved over to stand in front of him, my hands on my hips. He smiled at me briefly before his mouth turned buck down into an unhappy frown. He threw an arm over his face, pretending to snore.

"Come on, college boy." I chuckled.

"No." He protested. I tugged on his ankles and then on his arm, but was unsuccessfully. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist, startling me and pulling me with ease onto the bed.

"Damn, now I'm going to be stuck here. Your bed is so comfy." I said, relaxing into his warm embrace, letting his heavenly smell engulf me.

"Mmm." He murmured. We lay like that for just a minute before I decided that he wasn't going to win. I hopped up again and tugged the blankets off of him mercilessly. He yelped and sat up straight, grumbling as I laughed at the expression on his face. I threw him a yellow shirt and he changed out of his pajama bottoms into jean shorts. He stretched his arms above his head, exposing his stomach, yawning. "Why am I up again?" He asked.

"The world waits for no one." I said.

"Just tell me." He said in a tired voice.

"Fine. Look what I have..." I said teasingly, flashing the shiny credit card I had obtained minutes earlier in his face. "It's your dad's. We're going shopping for your new apartment." I beamed. He shook his head while laughing. "I told your parents about the letter and they immediately threw their money at me, literally." I explained. It was true. I had arrived this morning and told Carlisle and Esme, who were eating breakfast at the table, all about the letter from my mother. It was their idea that we go shopping. "They say they want you to be comfortable." I said. He rolled my eyes. I smiled at that, and moved closer, standing on my tiptoes to reach his face. I kissed his velvet lips softly.

"Mmm. Good morning." He chuckled, sounding less grumpy.

"Well now that I've found a way of waking you up, let's go." I giggled. He ran a hand through his hair and followed me back down the stairs. He gave Esme a hug, ate a quick bowl of cereal, and with renewed energy, bounced out the door and into his car.

"Can you believe it's tomorrow?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway. He was of course talking about Julliard. I sighed.

"No." I said in a forlorn way. His hand squeezed my thigh. Just then, my phone buzzed and I flipped it open. It was a text from Rosalie.

All clear? It said. I texted her back and said yes. Tonight was Edward's surprise going away party, and Rose and Emmett were heading over to his house now to get it set up. My job was to keep him out of the house until 6, when it would be starting. This shopping trip had worked out quite well in my opinion, and I smiled happily as we drove to Port Angeles, where the nearest mall would be. We had invited some people from school, but nothing too busy, just a calm goodbye gathering thing.

Edward parked the car carefully as always and we got out, heading into the mall. It had just opened, so it wasn't very busy, and we strolled leisurely around.

"So, what do you want for your new place?" I asked as his fingers intertwined with mine mindlessly.

"I don't know. Nothing really..." He muttered, swinging our arms.

"Oh come on." I said, rolling my eyes. I teased him into the linens shop and persuaded him to let me help him choose new sheets, pillowcases, and a quilt cover.

"But I like my old ones." He complained half-heartedly.

"You need new ones, Masen." I said truthfully. The old ones were falling apart. He loved them so much though. They were flannel, a blueish colour. I had grown used to the feel of them over the years, the cozy, comforting smell and texture, so I caved in and agreed that he keep the pillow cases to take to Julliard. We bought a nice set of soft, white sheets and an olive green quilt cover. Happy with our purchases so far, I led the way back into the mall, Edward sulking behind me. I smiled and reached back to grab his hand. He took it and chuckled despite himself, yanking me closer and wrapping a long arm around me. I sighed, leaning into him, thinking of everything I would miss about him. Unable to sum it all up, I pulled him into another store. There wasn't much to buy, because my mother had said the apartment was fully furnished. But we bought plates and cups and stuff like that, and just some doodads here and there. He even let me take him into clothing stores and buy him a new jacket for fall, some new shirts, and new jeans.

About two and a half hours later we were seated at one of the tables in the food court, Edward renewing the energy he had wasted shopping by scarfing down Chinese food. I stole bites here and there, but mostly just sipped my smoothie while we chatted.

The thing I loved the most about our relationship was that we were still best friends forever. Nothing had changed in that department. We still did all those weird things and laughed at the same old inside jokes. We still had a competitive nature in us that compelled us to race down the stairs. I still felt so protective of him, it was like my life depended on it. It was just a slight shift in the way we were seeing things, and it was now no big deal to be holding his hands or kissing his lips. It was almost natural. I looked up and stared at him. His bronze hair swept back out of his eyes by his fingers, leaning well back in his chair, contemplating the rest of his Chow-Mein.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw two faces I knew vaguely well staring back at me. I searched my memory and came up with names for the faces. The pretty, very freckly girl with red hair on the left was Emily, and the gorgeous, dark skinned girl beside her was Devon. I knew the two of them from the all girls camp I had been sent too with Rose and Alice almost every summer since I was 10. I had stopped going when I was 15.

"Hey! Woah!" I exclaimed. They both looked so different. I stood up and gave them both tentative embraces. We had always been close in the summers at camp, but when you haven't seen somebody for a couple years, you always wonder how to greet them. They grinned back.

"You look amazing!" Emily exclaimed. I blushed, and could see them trying not to make it obvious that they were eye-ing my faint scar.

"How have you guys been? Why are you here?" I asked. They usually lived up in Seattle.

"Great." Devon beamed, her extra white teeth gleaming.

"Yeah, fantastic." Emily nodded fervently. "We're just down for a little shopping with Devon's mum."

"That's nice. I haven't seen you both in so long." I said, remembering camp. I could see Emily looking behind me at Edward, who was smiling at them. He cleared his throat.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, beautiful?" He asked, chuckling. I fluttered my hands around, I had completely forgotten.

"Right!" I exclaimed. "Edward, this is Emily and Devon, some very good friends from camp. Emily, Dev, this is Edward Masen." I said.

"The best friend." They both said, and then giggled.

"That's me. Nice to meet you too." He smiled. "Why don't you two sit down?" He asked, always the gentleman. They nodded and dragged over two more chairs to our table. I sat back down and rolled my eyes as Edward gave me an amused sort of eyebrow wiggle.

"Bella's told us all about you." Emily said simply. She had never been afraid to say exactly what was inside her head. "And we read your letters, too." Edward chuckled.

"Of course." He said.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but umm, what happened to your cheek?" Devon asked quietly. Edward's hand squeezed my knee under the table. I hated knowing my scar was still so noticeable.

"Uhh. Had an accident at a party." I said.

"What?" Emily looked concerned.

"Some guy left her in the forest alone." Edward said, his fist on the table clenching.

"And pretty piss drunk." I added quietly. There was a short silence.

"I had to come to her rescue." Edward smiled and teased, trying to bring a lighter mood to the conversation. He flexed his muscles jokingly. I poked him in the stomach. We all chatted for a while more, before Emily and Devon invited me to come with them to the shop across the way from the food court, because apparently they had seen a "really cute sweater" that would look great on me. Hah. I didn't believe them for a second. Edward assured me he would be fine on his own for 15 minutes or so while we looked in the store, and I kissed him quickly on the forehead before hurrying after Em and Dev.

"Holy shit Bella." Emily said as I caught up with them.

"Ya, Jesus. You've mentioned Edward before of course but you never bothered to tell us he's a complete babe." Devon looked back at Edward quickly. I laughed.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind. I've been stuck with him too long, I start to not notice." I told them. But that wasn't true. Edward's humbly gorgeous eyes, face, hair and body never ceased to amaze me.

"I mean, come on. He's gorgeous, Bells." Emily said as we flipped through racks in the store.

"I know." I admitted, blushing.

"So...you guys are just best friends?" Devon asked, biting her lip.

"First and foremost. It only recently moved on to something else. And I mean very recently." I told them. Emily nearly shrieked.

"I knew it. You could totally notice." She said, holding up a shirt in the mirror, before frowning and putting it back. I chuckled. We looked around for another couple minutes before a very stressed out looking, middle aged woman who looked very much like Devon walked into the store.

"Dev honey. There you are. We really need to leave!" She said, hurrying over. "Bella! What a coincidence. So nice to see you, dear!" She exclaimed, patting my cheek sort of absentmindedly.

"Mom, do we have to leave now?" Devon whined. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Yes, love. Come on Emily." She said. I hugged both of them and exchanged numbers, before uttering rushed goodbyes. I watched them go, sort of sad I couldn't spend more time with them, before turning again to the racks in front of me. I needed a new pair of jeans. I hummed very quietly to myself as I searched through different styles, and was startled by a pair of warm arms wrapping around me from behind. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey." He said. I reached up behind me and patted his faintly stubbly cheek.

"Hey. I'm almost done here." I assured him. I bought a pair of medium wash jeans quickly and we headed back out to Edward's car, hand in hand.

Merci ;)


	4. Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye

**HEY GUYS this is sort of a short chapter because I liked how it sounded just as-is. But I'll update soon :)**

**Thanks! xox**

EDWARD POV

I wrapped my arms around her soft waist, and I was home. We had been out since this morning, and it was nearing 5:45 now. We were in the bookshop. Bella had avoided going back home for some reason, and since the mall we had made various stops and errands.  
"Can we go home now?" I pretended to whine. She giggled, paying for her book.  
"Yeah, I guess." She succumbed. We piled into the Volvo again and I drove serenely, trying not to remind myself this was the last time I would be driving home for a long while. We pulled into the driveway, and I helped Bella unload our shopping bags, heaving them up the stairs and unlocking the door with difficulty.  
"SURPRISE!" A loud sound echoed around me. It took me a while to realize what was going on. Bella had moved to stand in front of me, and people I knew were packed into small spaces of my house, obviously they had been hiding. I felt a warm feeling envelop me as I beamed back at all of them. There was a banner hanging above the kitchen table that read "We'll miss you, Edward." Obviously Alice's handiwork. I looked around. My whole family was there. There was Rose as well, with Emmett beside her. There was Mike, Tyler, Ben and Angela and a couple other people from school. I dropped the bags of stuff and moved into the main area, where everyone was now talking and laughing.  
"Wow guys...thanks." I said, wrapping an arm around Bella automatically. Alice bounced up and down.  
"It was Bella and my idea." She said, smiling. I gave her a hug.  
"Thanks, Ali." I said.  
"I'll miss you." She said, pulling a frown.  
"I'll visit." I assured her. I was then greeted by various school friends, who I thanked for coming. I was in the kitchen grabbing another bag of chips while Bella chatted to Angela about Emily and Devon in the living room, when I felt a large hand clap my shoulder. I turned around to see Emmett, smiling at me. He flicked his brown curls, so alike Bella's, out of his face, and spoke.  
"It's going to be weird without you here, bro." He said, leaning against the kitchen counter. I moved over beside him and leant on my elbows, back to the counter.  
"It's going to be weird in New York, by myself." I muttered.  
"Having second thoughts?" Emmett chuckled. I grinned.  
"Definitely not." I assured him. We were silent for a while, just listening to everyone's chatter fill up the space.  
"I'm serious though, dude. We've known each other forever, all of us. It seems like we're all going in different directions now..." He trailed off.  
"I know..." I agreed. "But we'll always be just as close, Em." I sighed. "All of us."  
"I know that." He smiled. Another calm silence stretched out between us.  
"Emmett? I never asked you how you felt about Bella and I." I said honestly, feeling this was a respectful thing to do. He chuckled, shaking his head. He stretched his arms out in front of him for a minute before letting them fall again.  
"I wouldn't trust anyone but you to take care of my baby sister. You make her happy." He said. I smiled. She made me happy too.  
"So, you're fine with it?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Of course. Just don't kiss her around me." He grinned cheekily. I saluted him like a soldier, and we dispersed into the small crowd again. I found Bella immersed in talk with Angela still.  
"Hey Edward." Ange said brightly. Bella sighed.  
"Tomorrow morning..." She groaned. With a jolt I realized my flight was at 5 the next morning. I was leaving with just my luggage, and would stay in the apartment for a couple days while all the rest of my things were being shipped and delivered, just another service Renee had been so generous to hire. We had found the number on the card for the apartment, and a note beside us telling us she had already reserved it. Term started a week after I arrived. Lucky for me, the party broke up pretty early, so that I could get some rest. But as the last guests left, my parents went to sleep, and the house was cleaned up in silence by Rose, Alice, Em, Bella and I, we found ourselves wanting to just hang out a little more. We ended up outside on the back stairs that led to my yard, the cool summer air refreshing but definitely not cold. A warm breeze made Bella's shampoo smell even more heavenly as she leaned into my side. Alice sat on my other side, with Rose and Emmett huddled together on the next step down. Nobody was speaking.  
"Remember when we were kids, and the years seemed like they went on forever?" Rose asked, breaking the silence. We all stayed silent.  
"Now they move like lightning." Alice said, contributing to Rosalie's remark. Rose nodded.  
"Exactly. It kind of sucks." She said.  
"It does." Bella agreed. We sat there for a while more before Rose and Emmett left, and Alice decided she was tired, and headed off to bed. I stood up and offered Bella my hand. She took it and stood up, brushing the seat of her pants. We walked slowly upstairs and then settled into a comfortable position on my bed, closing our eyes for one last Edward and Bella sleepover.

BELLA POV

It was a windy day, not as warm as the ones previous. It blew my curls around as Edward and I climbed into the back of Carlisle's car, laden with Edward's suitcase and carry on bag. It was still dark outside. Alice, seated beside Edward and I, was still in her pyjamas. He opened his mouth in a big yawn, not really awake yet, and clipped in his seat belt. I sat in the middle seat so as to be closer to him, pressed against his warmth. He closed his eyes as Esme climbed into the passengers seat and Carlisle started the car. His head fell against my shoulder and the rest of my arm was captured in his grasp. I knew he wasn't really asleep, just savouring our last moments. But I let him be, peaceful and breathing softly.  
"Bella, Smella, Cinderella..." He muttered very quietly. I smiled and leaned my head against his.  
The trip to the airport went by too fast, filled with silence and the soft chatter of Carlisle, Alice and Esme. As the expanses of gray turf and immense buildings approached, a sinking feeling invaded my stomach. Edward was sitting up now, his eyes wide, his fingers intertwined with mine. We all climbed out of the car without many words, and headed inside, Edward dragging his suitcase, to meet up with Rose and Em. They were seated in those itchy looking chairs, Rosalie flipping through a magazine, Emmett leaning back looking bored and tired. They stood up as we approached them. I quickly checked the digital flight schedule on the wall, and noticed that Edward's flight, unfortunately, wasn't delayed. We all waited in the seating area until the little light flashed to Boarding. Edward stood up and I grabbed onto his arm, standing up as well.  
"I guess I better go." He said. I released him so that he could give everyone hugs. First Emmett, who clapped him on the back and wished him good luck, then Rosie, who smiled and ruffled his hair. Alice literally jumped into his awaiting arms and kissed his cheek. Esme was crying silently, but she smiled nonetheless as he gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so proud of you, son." Carlisle said as he embraced him in earnest. Edward grinned back crookedly.  
"Thanks Dad." He said. Then he turned to me, and I could feel a lump rising in my throat. This was different than all those times we had gone on separate vacations, or camps or retreats. We had known, then, that we would see each other very soon. This was even different then when he had been out of contact for almost a month when he kissed me. He was off to start a new life somewhere else, somewhere where I wasn't. He was embarking on a journey that didn't involve me, this was something he was doing on his own. I pushed my tears away and stood on my tip toes to hug him securely as he wrapped his arms all the way around me. I closed my eyes and just became aware of ever nerve in my body, his warmth, and his familiar, comforting smell. I buried my head in his neck, and decided that my favourite place in the world was right here. I released him and took off my backpack, unzipping it and taking out a going away gift for him. It was a Polaroid camera, the kind that prints the image as soon as you take it. I had spent a lot of my savings on it.  
"To document your success." I whispered, handing it to him.  
"Wow Bells. This is...amazing." He said, looking at it in his hands. Alice bounded over and snatched it from him, telling us to pose for a picture. Edward wrapped his arm around me tightly, and we both smiled into the camera. After it flashed, the photo came out the little slot, and I got that excited feeling in my stomach, knowing that it worked. It was sort of vintage, but I had been assured by the shopkeeper that it was in working order and I had replaced the paper. Alice, after shaking it, handed the image to Edward. I looked at it, and was pleased to see we looked happy. He grinned too, and pocketed it. Then, he slipped the strap of the camera around his neck and pushed it to the back. He gathered me in his arms again and kissed me full on the mouth. I read somewhere that if you think you're going to cry, you can recite the colour of things to make it stop. Gray carpet. Red name-tag on one of the receptionists. Blue sky. Blue jeans. Green eyes. Damn. It wasn't working at all, just making it worse. Tears slipped out the corners of my eyes. Edward broke off the kiss and wiped away the tears.  
"Best friends forever, Beautiful." He said.  
"And ever." I completed the sentence. "Call as soon as you get there." He smiled his crooked smile, nodded, kissed my hair, and then was gone, his black t-shirt fading into a sea of others.

**Reviews guys? Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Apartment

EDWARD POV

I flipped the Polaroid picture of Bella and I over and over in my hands, and smiled vaguely, sighing. As the plane took off, I snuck one last look out of the window, but was disappointed; the grey of the tarmac wasn't very exciting. I glanced again at the picture in my hands, my gaze focused on Bella only. Her curls were down, framing her face, and she was dressed in a pale yellow summer dress, smiling, her hand on my cheek. I was behind her, both my arms wrapped around her waist. We looked happy.

"Is that your girl?" The very old man beside me asked. I looked up, surprised, and grinned.

"Yeah, that's my Bella." I said. I wondered why this man was talking to me, but was glad to have something to keep my mind off leaving Forks. He smiled toothily, his many wrinkles gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"She's a beauty. She looks like my Abigail." He said in a sort of far away voice.

"Who's Abigail?" I asked him, enjoying my conversation with him, he seemed like a nice man. He opened his own wallet, and pulled out a faded black and white photograph. It was a young girl, who did sort of look like Bells. She was smiling brightly.

"This is Abby. She was my wife. She passed away three years ago, now." He said, his eyes growing sadder as he stroked the photo.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quietly, staring at the sweet-faced girl in the picture. The old man unwrapped his tartan scarf from his neck, and laid it on his lap in an organized way.

"That's alright, son. I lost the most important thing in the world to me, and it hurt like hell. I'll probably never be the same." He said, still looking down at the photo. "But you know what?" He asked, looking at me and smiling again.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"My time with her is something I would never trade. Never ever." He told me, breathing deeply.

"I can't imagine ever losing Bella." I said, staring at nothing in particular. There was a silence between us, and I realized I was talking to someone I didn't even know. I shrugged, and turned back to him.

"What's she like?" He asked in his shaky voice. I sighed, wondering how to sum her up in words.

"She's great. I mean she's smart. She's beautiful, but she doesn't think she is. She's funny. She's incredibly clumsy; I'm always having to catch her. If you creep up behind her, she'll jump out of her skin. It's pretty hilarious. She's honest. She always speaks her mind. You can always count on getting the truth from her. She's stubborn. But she's a really, really, really good friend. And loyal to a fault. She's believes in me." I said. He nodded, another silence stretching between us. "God, I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm in New York. I hate being away from her. I mean she's my best friend. She's more than that though. She's everything." I said. The man patted me gently on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I was at war just after I married Abigail. Don't worry, son. You can do it." He smiled again. Something about his kindly voice and well-meaning words calmed my spirits, and I nodded.

"Excuse me sir, I believe you're in the wrong seat." Said a flight attendant, tapping the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, and made a move to stand up and follow her.

"Wait!" I said, he looked down at me. "I didn't get your name."

"Arthur Wells." He said, shaking my hand.

"Edward Cullen. It was a pleasure talking to you." I said truthfully.

"A good solid name." He chuckled. "And you as well, Edward. Never let that girl get away." He said, and then followed the bored looking flight attendant down quite a few rows behind me. I placed the Polaroid carefully into my wallet, and tucked it away. Soon, the plane was in full flight, the city almost unrecognizable beneath us. I dug my ipod out of my carry-on bag, feeling absent and restless with no one to talk to, and stuck the earphones in my ears. I leant back and closed my eyes, letting the music flow over me...

I woke up suddenly with a jerk of the plane, and realized I had fallen asleep. I sighed again and stretched, checking the time. It was now almost 9:30am. My flight had left at 5am, and I was amused by how quickly time seemed to go when you were asleep. I felt rested now, and ordered some cheap airline breakfast. I scarfed it down, and pulled out the book I had brought to read. As I opened the front cover, a sheet of paper fell out. It was the drawing Bella had done of me in second grade. I was playing soccer, running and kicking a ball. I had always found the drawing funny, with my strange features and stick body drawn by a small child. But it always warmed my heart as I saw the words "To: Edward" written in Bella's seven year old scrawl. I had kept the drawing on my wall forever, it was always good for a laugh. But I had evidently forgotten to bring it, and Bella had most probably snatched it off the wall this morning and placed it in the cover of the book. I chuckled silently again, and tucked the drawing away in my backpack again. I read for a while, until the clock said 10:30am. I stretched my arms above my head, bored, and decided to watch the cheesy movie the airlines were playing on the screens. I didn't bother buying headphones, just sat back and watched as a middle aged couple argued comically with each other, in amusing silence.

The movie ended, and I sat up straight again, checking the time. There was apparently fifteen minutes until we were due to arrive. Sure enough, the sickly sweet voice of a flight attendant suddenly echoed calmly around the plane. It told us to fasten our seatbelts for landing, and thanked us for flying with their company. I diligently clipped the belt into place, clearing my throat. Soon, we were coasting slowly and softly onto the runway, coming to a stop right at the end. The plane seats emptied quickly as everyone rushed to the doors. I hurried to catch Arthur Wells's elbow as he almost toppled forwards down the stairs. He looked back in relief.

"Thanks, Edward." He breathed.

"Don't mention it." I smiled. I led him down the stairs, said goodbye, and then set off to register and get my suitcase. I checked my Ipod clock again, and quickly changed it to three hours ahead, so that instead of 11:40am, it read 2:40pm, to accommodate the three-hour time difference.

BELLA POV

I was curled up on the couch, my knees to my chest. The charming, boyish face of Ferris Bueller looked out at me from the T.V screen, telling me about his parents believing he was really sick. I giggled, an odd empty sound with no one in the house. Emmett was out somewhere with Rose, and my father was at work. I had gotten back from the airport about four hours ago now, and after wandering aimlessly for a while, filling out more college applications, and washing the dishes, I had settled down to watch a good movie. That always cheered me up. It was hard to choose between Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ferris Bueller, and Forrest Gump, but I eventually chose the funniest of the three. I shoved my hand into the bag of pita chips beside me, and dug out a couple of chips. Ferris continued on with his hi-jinks on screen, and I laughed along with him. My favourite character was Cameron Frye of course, the lovable best friend neglected by his parents.

The movie finished too quickly for my liking, and I checked the clock. It was now 11:50. Edward's flight was supposed to have landed in New York about ten minutes ago. I told myself not to be silly and anticipate a call anytime soon, he was probably sorting out his baggage and getting a taxi. The door opened and Alice waltzed in. Seeing the credits on screen, she groaned.

"I missed it?" She asked incredulously. I nodded, smiling. Ferris appeared on screen again, telling us that the movie was over, and to go away. I laugh faintly again. Alice insisted we start the movie over again, so I consented, and we settled down once more, rewinding the movie to the start.

EDWARD POV

I climbed into a taxi hauling my suitcase, and pulled the crisp card Renee had sent me which had the address of my new apartment written on it. I gave it to the driver and he pulled away from the curb, nodding. I sighed, easing myself back in my seat, and letting the nervous feelings roll over me. They were, after all, probably natural. I would be living by myself for the first time, in my own apartment. I watched the city scenery pass me from inside the taxi, and sighed. There really was a certain charm about New York. I loved it. But at the same time, there was an absence without Bella. The driver pulled up in front of a new, high end looking apartment building, and I whistled quietly. I really needed to give Renee a call or something and thank her for this. I said thank you to the driver, paid him and climbed out, dragging my suitcase. I pulled the key out of my pocket and flipped it over in my hands, examining it before entering the nicely decorated lobby. I grinned and headed towards the elevator, pressing the up button and waiting patiently. I looked at the card again and saw that my suite was on the seventh floor. The elevator door opened and I stepped in, moving past a middle aged woman with a toddler, and pressing the button with the illuminated number seven on it as the doors closed. It rose smoothly and surprisingly quickly, and when it opened up again, I found myself in a quiet hallway, with cream carpet and large mahogany doors. I felt another jolt in my stomach. This was just too nice. I guessed it was because Renee and Phil had originally intended to live in it. But still, as I pulled my suitcase out of the elevator and looked around for suite 706, I couldn't help feeling incredibly overwhelmed. I found it, the gleaming silver letters pulling me towards it. I let go of my suitcase, and stuck the little silver key in the hole, twisting it until I heard a smooth and well oiled click. Holding my breath, I pulled down on the handle and pushed forwards, opening the door and dragging my suitcase inside. I let my breath out, looking around. I felt around for the camera hanging from my neck, and automatically snapped a picture, a souvenir of the first moment I walked into my first apartment. It was pretty nice. It had floors of mahogany wood and in some places, cream carpet. It was painted nicely in warm tones, and in the living room, there was a whole wall of windows, giving me a fantastic view of the city. I walked around, leaving my suitcase at the front door, and turned on the lights. It wasn't huge, but it was just the right size for me, and Bella when she came to visit. There was one bathroom located off the front hall, a bedroom with an ensuite, a spacious living room and a new looking kitchen with stainless steel appliances. I dragged my suitcase into the bedroom, and shrugged out of my jacket, lying on the comfortable looking bed. I looked at it, and thought of how nice it would feel once my sheets and stuff arrived from home. I took off my shoes, and sighed happily, walking into the kitchen and placing my camera on the counter. I just stood there for a moment, looking around, appreciating everything. This was so surreal, having a place that only you called home. Somewhere to come when your day is over, somewhere where you keep all your things. I was glad it was fully furnished; I don't think I could have afforded to buy any furniture. The stuff it did have was cozy and nice looking, sort of like my house back in Forks. I bounced onto the couch, stretched, and pulled out my cell phone, remembering I had promised Bells a call.

BELLA POV

Alice had left a while ago, and after watching Ferris Bueller for the second time, I settled down with some tea and Wuthering Heights. I had been reading for a while now, cuddled up on the couch, but I was distracted from Heathcliff and Cathy's ridiculous conversations by the phone ringing shrilly. I reached to the side table to pull it off it's dock, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful." Edward chuckled into the phone. I grinned.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "How was your flight?"

"Great." He said genuinely. "I met a really interesting old guy."

"That sounds...nice?" I said, laughing.

"He was nice!" He said defensively, chuckling too.

"I'm sure. Anyway, are you at the apartment yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's amazing! Seriously, I need to thank Renee for this." He said, sounding happy. He told me what it looked like and where it was and everything, all very excitedly.

"So, any hot girls yet?" I joked. He laughed.

"I'm not out clubbing yet Bella. I just got here." He said.

"I know." I grinned.

"But now that you mention it...there is this neighbor that I have..." He teased me. I chuckled, sighing.

"Well I guess it's not your fault you're so gorgeous." I told him, picking at a hole in my pajamas. He sighed.

"I miss you already." He said after a long pause.

"Miss you too." I said softly.

"Best friends forever." He said.

"And ever. Love you." I finished.

"You too. Bye Bells." He said, hanging up the phone. I groaned and got up to stretch, and then decided I would take a walk to the store and grab some good food. Emmett was at home tonight, and I planned on making the best of this arrangement and having a sibling night. You know, the whole deal. Movies, popcorn, fizzy drinks. I texted him this idea to which he agreed excitedly, and I smiled. We were still young at heart.


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone! The next chapter will be up soon :) I just wanted to make a couple notes. If you want to know what sort of clothes Bella and Edward wear in my stories, or what sort of things I envision them wearing, check out this polyvore set I made for fun (h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 2 5 1 5 8 5 8 3) It wouldn't let me paste it here so I put spaces in between the letters. When you copy it into your browser, just delete all the spaces. Also wanted to tell you guys about hte songs that inspire me to write. Dunno why. They're just great songs!

-Dear John-Taylor Swift

-Hollywood-Michael Buble

-Castles In The Sand-Philosopher Kings

-Lullaby-The Spill Canvas

-Eight Dollar Engagement Rings-Chase Coy

-The Second That You Say-Chase Coy

-A Lovely Sound-Chase Coy

-My Stupid Mouth-John Mayer

-Gravity-John Mayer

-The Great Indoors-John Mayer

-Never Grow Up-Taylor Swift

And many more :) BTDUBS I imagine Edward's singing voice sort of like John Mayer's, cuz I find it incredibly soothing. And his lyrics are more like Chase Coy's, sweeter and heartfelt.

ANYWAYS THAT IS ALL. Next chapter will be up soon.

-Teeg!


	7. Chapter 5 Sunrises

**Hey everyone. SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with school and things **** I'm also taking my Learner's permit test in a month…soo ya that's exciting! Anyways this is what I have so far, but don't worry I won't desert this story.**

**xox**

EDWARD POV

I woke up early the next morning, the light outside my window still dim. I had slept surprisingly well, and was glad that the mattress was comfortable. I sat up, rubbed my face, and then stretched, swinging my feet off the bed. I stood up, yawned, and scratched my stomach lazily, shuffling into the main open area. It was warm inside, due to the fact that it was still the end of the summer, and I chuckled as I stopped to admire the sun rising over the city. I had a perfect view of it from the wall of windows in the living room. My stomach rumbled loudly, and I eyed the empty box of pizza on the counter. I remembered dismally that there was no food in the cupboards, and walked back into my new bedroom, deciding that it was time to go shopping. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, picked up my new camera and placed the strap around my neck and then slipped on my shoes. Grabbing my keys, I headed out the door and down the elevator. As I came out of the building, I checked the time on my cell phone, it was 7am, I laughed again at how early I had got up. Usually, I would be in bed for a good 3 hours more at least. I figured it must be the jet lag, and then enjoyed the relative quietness of the streets as I strolled around trying to find a grocery store. I snapped a picture of the fiery sunrise, now in it's full glory, glowing behind the skyscrapers, and smiled as it printed out, pocketing it after drying it off. Then, feeling like a fool, I asked a middle aged woman walking briskly down the street to take a picture of me with the sunrise behind me, to send to Bella. She took it and then walked on, continuing on her way to what I guessed was work. My stomach grumbled again and I turned into a small cozy looking cafe and bought myself some coffee and a blueberry muffin, eating it slowly, savouring the baked goodness of it. I decided that I was enjoying myself, and smiled vaguely as the sun finished rising, and more people started to file into the coffee shop. I finished my small breakfast and then found a grocery store to fill out my cupboards, stocking up on things I could cook myself, like macaroni and cheese, eggs, and bread for sandwiches. I bought good stuff like popcorn and cookies, but I also bought things like laundry soap. I felt more independant than I ever had in my life, and I was sort of liking it. It gave me a huge sense of freedom. I walked back home in the warmish air, trying to memorize the root to the store, and headed back upstairs. I then put away all the groceries, unpacked all my things, and settled down on the couch, turning on the T.V.

BELLA POV

I was back in the campground again, everything blurry, cold and dark. Words were muffled, cold hands were on me, and then pain was intense, and my scar seemed to rip open again. Then there was a face I knew even when it was so blurred. Edward's bronze hair and green eyes were there. He was saying soothing things, sounding like he might cry, trying to calm me down. It hurt to move my mouth. It hurt to do everything. I was so scared. I didn't feel right and the feeling of panic and chaos around me only intensified it. There was an overwhelming pulse in my head, and the urge to sleep. I needed to close my eyes and sleep. But Edward was telling me from somewhere far away to stay awake, to please not close my eyes. There was pressure on my hand, Emmett's warm smell, a cool, damp rag, and more pain in my face...

I opened my eyes, sitting straight up in bed. That was the second time I had revisited the night of the party in my dreams. It left me panting, a cool sweat on my forehead. I pulled my blankets back around me, rubbing my faint scar, feeling the healed skin, all nice and sewn together by the miracle of the human body. I thought about skin, and how it seemed to just re-materialize and create something new. My cheek had been torn apart, and now it was perfect and unbroken again. It was amazing, really. I got up out of bed and went downstairs, making myself a cup of tea. I took a sip, and it warmed me down to my core, its hot sweetness washing away all the bad memories, reassuring me that they were in the past. I opened the front door and sat down on the steps, already moderately warmed, and watched the sun rise behind the houses. I liked to watch sunrises as often as I could, because they were different every day. Different colours, intensities and feelings. This one was mostly pink, slowly filling the sky with it's timid glow. Just then, I heard the door open quietly behind me and heard my dad come outside. He sat down beside me in his morning slippers, plaid and green, and sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in a curious way.

"Just watching." I said truthfully. The skin around his eyes crinkled in a comforting way as he smiled.

"I see. It is beautiful." He said, turning his attention as well to the sunrise that was now in it's full glory. I nodded. We watched until it was over, just sitting side by side, our shoulders brushing, quiet and content. He stood up to go back inside, and he pulled me up with his hand. I brushed the dirt off the seat of my pants and followed him back inside, deciding I would call Alice for some girl time.

**Review? Sorry about the shortness. **

**xox**


End file.
